


Pai Natal?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “O sabes que estou demasiado grande para acreditar em Pai Natal, não?”“Mas ainda assim gostas os presentes, né querido?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Pai Natal?

**Pai Natal?**

Yamada levantou-se da cama lentamente, ainda sonolento.

Não tinha encontrado Daiki ao seu lado e havia se preocupado, sobretudo quando tinha ouvido um barulho vir do salão.

Abriu lentamente a porta, a piscar os olhos para tentar olhar algo na luz fraca do quarto, até viu o seu namorado ajoelhado num canto.

Foi para trás dele, a pôr-lhe uma mão no braço e a vê-lo estremecer, a virar-se para ele e a fazer cara feia.

“Ryo! Assustaste-me!” repreendeu-o, enquanto o menor observava-o confuso, depois um pouco irritado.

“Dai-chan... que diabos estás a fazer?” observou as caixas perante do maior. “O sabes que estou demasiado grande para acreditar em Pai Natal, não?”

Arioka encolheu os ombros, a tomar um saco e a agitar-o perante dele com um sorriso.

“Mas ainda assim gostas os presentes, né querido?” provocou-o, e o menor recuou antes de virar as costas.

“Volto a dormir. Vou fingir que não vi nada, tão não vou estragar a surpresa amanhã de manhã.” eu disse-lhe, a fingir por um momento de ter dignidade.

Estava satisfeito.

Daiki, decidiu, sem dúvida conhecia-o demasiado bem. 


End file.
